Le feu à la peau
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai, Oneshot, POV Duo : Les pensées de Duo en plein hiver.


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Le feu à la peau

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre : **One Shot, Songfic, Yaoi,POV de Duo.

**Couples **: Euh… c'est vous qui voyez ?

**Disclaimer **: Nan, Duo ne m'appartient pas… Pas plus que la chanson « Le feu à la peau » de Florent Pagny.

**Note** : Les italiques sont les paroles de la chanson.

**LE FEU A LA PEAU**

_**Ce soir il neige jusqu'en enfer   
Il gèle à fendre des cailloux   
Y a du blanc jusque sur la mer   
Le ciel touche la terre au bout**_   
  
_**Dehors il fait un froid de chien   
Un froid de chagrin de décembre   
Et de tous les cotés s'éteint   
Le feu qui couve sous la cendre**_

Blanc, la neige à tout recouvert de son blanc manteau. On ne distingue plus rien, à part les arbres étendant leurs branches vides de feuilles au ciel comme l'implorant de faire revenir la chaleur et la joie. Le froid est le plus efficace des tueurs, capable d'éliminer toute chose trop faible pour le supporter, il n'a aucune pitié et n'épargne rien ni personne. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ce genre de chose, moi ? Peut-être parce que pendant un moment j'aurais aimé être aussi efficace que ce froid, j'aurais aimé pouvoir tuer ces gens sans rien ressentir, sans ressentir cette douleur au moment de la mort, sans éprouver tous ces regrets encore aujourd'hui, bien longtemps après que tout soit finit, sans repenser à toutes les tombes remplies par ma faute, toutes ces tombes qui doivent être aujourd'hui recouvertes de cette neige, les rendant encore plus lugubres qu'elles ne le sont originellement. Je ne suis jamais allé me recueillir sur aucune tombe, pas même celle de mon 'frère' Solo. Le père Maxwell n'appréciait pas cela, me disant que le recueillement était un moment privilégié avec les morts, le moment où ils peuvent nous accorder leur pardon. Mais je ne voulais pas de leur pardon, pas avant que je ne me le sois pardonné moi-même auparavant. Je n'ai jamais su le faire. Et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais. Je me sentirais toujours coupable. Coupable d'avoir survécu quand eux sont morts. Coupable d'être encore capable de sourire avec ceux que j'aime quand eux ne sont même plus capables de pleurer. Coupable d'être encore capable d'aimer quand eux ont tout perdu.

Ce froid m'encerclant maintenant, alors que je suis dehors sur la terrasse de notre maison, me rappelle la douleur, la douleur que j'ai fait connaître à leur proches, celles de perdre un ami, un parent, un amour…

**_Et pourtant, pourtant moi j'ai chaud   
Je sue le sang et l'eau   
Je brûle à l'intérieur   
Juste à l'endroit du cœur   
  
Pourtant moi j'ai chaud   
J'ai le feu à la peau   
Je brûle pour le pire   
A l'endroit du désir._**

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux.

**_Ce soir même le temps est gelé   
Il fait pas bon traîner dehors   
Les heures durent des années   
Les quatre points marquent le nord   
  
Le blizzard cogne à la fenêtre   
Il y a du givre sur les étoiles   
Même le jour se retient de naître   
Pour ne pas déchirer la toile_**

Oui, je suis heureux. Heureux que cette guerre soit finie, heureux que nous en soyons tous sortis vivants, heureux que l'homme que j'aime soit toujours à mes côtés et m'aime également… Ca peut paraître égoïste, je le sais mais je suis heureux. Et il n'y a que cela qui m'importe. Mais d'un certain coté, j'aimerai pouvoir me pardonner. J'aimerais obtenir le pardon. Ce doit être pour cela que je suis assis ici, dans le froid, et que j'observe cette nature blanche. Je pense que ça doit être ma façon de me punir… Non, je ne suis pas maso… juste… triste… et ce paysage est le seul qui corresponde à ma tristesse…

Je sens deux bras passer autour de mon cou. Leur chaleur passe au travers des couches de vêtements et me réchauffe légèrement.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors comme ça, tu vas attraper froid.

-Le grand Shinigami ne craint pas froid, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Peut-être, mais le petit Duo Maxwell si, tu ne crois pas ?

-Nan, il ne le craint pas.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que tu es là pour lui tenir chaud.

Je me retourne et l'embrasse tendrement avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me fait totalement oublié le froid mordant autour de nous.

**_Pourtant, pourtant moi j'ai chaud   
Je sue le sang et l'eau   
Je brûle à l'intérieur   
Juste à l'endroit du cœur   
  
Pourtant moi j'ai chaud   
J'ai le feu à la peau   
Je brûle pour le pire   
A l'endroit du désir._**

Je n'ai jamais su être aussi dur que le froid et je ne le serais jamais. Ce doit être pour cela que je ne le crains pas. Je ne suis pas froid, j'ai un cœur et même s'il m'apporte des douleurs et des regrets, je ne m'en plaindrais jamais. Je souhaite que cela reste ainsi, ces douleurs prouvent que je suis encore vivant, que je suis un humain comme les autres, que je suis capable d'aimer et d'être aimé. Et il n'y a que cela qui m'importe.

_  
**Et pourtant   
J'ai chaud   
Et pourtant   
J'ai chaud**_

**OWARI **

Duo : O.O C'est quoi cette fic?

Babel : Je sais pas… O.O 

Duo : Comment ça, tu sais pas ?!!!!

Babel : Bah nan, je sais pas… J'avais juste envie d'écrire, j'ai vu le temps dehors et j'ai pensé à cette chanson… Ca a donné ça…

Heero : C'est pas gai…

Duo : Nope… en plus, je sais même pas avec qui je suis… 

Babel : Tu dois t'en douter quand même avec moi !! J'ai même pas fait exprès en plus de faire ça !!! C'est venu comme ça… Au moins, le lecteur choisira son couple préfér !!! Dites-moi auquel vous avez pensé dans les reviews !


End file.
